La course de l'amour
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Cette fic est grâce à un jeu qui demandait: "Et si Terry n’avait jamais appris que Candy était à Chicago quand il est venu pour Le Roi Lear "? Voici ma réponse à cette question. Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les commentaires!
1. Chapter 1

_**La course de ****l'amour**_

_**Et si … Terry n'avait jamais appris que Candy était à Chicago quand il est venu pour « Le Roi Lear » ?**_

_**Chapitre**** 1**_

_**"Le ****lendemain…"**_

Candy était bouleversée le lendemain. Elle l'avait vu et il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle voulait prendre quelques jours de conge pour aller le voir, mais il était en tournée…

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Terry est venu ici et il ne m'a pas vu ! Il doit penser que je suis toujours en Angleterre ou quelque chose ! Peut être qu'il m'a oublié et il m'a juste ignoré… Non, que dis-tu ? Il s'est sacrifié pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses rester dans ce collège sordide ! Il m'a embrassé pendant cet été en Ecosse en disant qu'il avait pour moi des sentiments sincères…I ; m'a embrassé sur la bouche avec sa langue ! C'était merveilleux ! Il est allé voir ma colline Pony, il a parlé de moi à Charlie… non, il ne m'a pas oublié ! Il ne sait pas que je suis ici ! Je dois le laisser savoir… Peut être que si je lui écrivais au théâtre… La troupe Stratford a Broadway, il ne doit y avait qu'une seule troupe Stratford… je peux essayer… comme ça s'il est en tournée, il trouvera la lettre quand il revient… Je vais écrire ma lettre pendant ma pause déjeuner et la poser. »_

Sur cette note joyeuse, Candy alla à ses cours. Elle arrivait a peine à se concentrer, elle ne pensait qu'a Terry ! Elle s'est fait engueuler par le prof parce qu'elle était distraite.

- Mlle André ! Je peux avoir votre attention ?

- Oui, Monsieur, je suis désolée, dit Candy en souriant

Pendant la pause déjeuner, elle écrivit à Terry :

**_Mon cher Terry,_**

**_Je sais que tu seras surpris de recevoir de mes nouvelles et voir mon adresse ici en Amérique, à Chicago… une ville qui faisait partie de ta récente tournée a travers l'Amérique. Je prends le risque de t'écrire au théâtre et je ne suis même pas sure que tu recevras cette lettre. Je t'ai vu sur scène, j'étais au poulailler et tu étais magnifique. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à l'Ecosse quand tu m'as parlé de ta passion pour être acteur, te voir jouer le roi de France était un délice. J'ai essaye de te voir dans les coulisses, mais on ne voulait pas me laisser passer… J'étais dans la foule et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne m'as pas entendu… J'ai cherché ton hôtel et quand je l'ai trouvé, ta collègue Susanna Marlowe m'a dit que tu dormais et que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé par une fan…_**

**_J'étais découragée, tu es venu a Chicago et tu ne m'as pas vu, tu n'as même jamais su que j'étais la… Alors j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avec mon adresse pour que tu puisses me répondre. J'attends de tes nouvelles_**

**_Avec tout mon amour,_**

**_Candy (Melle Taches de son, au cas ou tu ne te souviens pas de moi !)_**

Elle sourit en écrivant la dernière ligne. Elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et alla la poster.

_« Je prie que tu reçoives cette lettre Terry. S'il vous plait mon Dieu, faites qu'il reçoive cette lettre ! »_

Ensuite il eut une urgence ; un jeune homme tomba du train, un acteur, Terrence Grandchester !!

Le cœur de Candy sauta dans sa poitrine ! Terry était tombe du train ? Que diable s'est-il passé ? Il ne pouvait pas être ivre comme la journée ne faisait que commencer… que s'est-il passé ? Elle s'occupait de ce patient dont le visage était couvert de bandelettes.

- Terry, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu as sauté du train ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne fait aucun sens ! Terry s'il te plait, réponds-moi, si c'est vraiment toi…

Mais le patient ne répondait pas.

- Alors je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Si tu étais Terry, tu m'aurais répondu ! J'en suis sure ! Qui que vous soyez, vous avez intérêt à vous identifier ! Parce que vous n'êtes pas mon Terry ! Je vais dire à l'hôpital que vous êtes un imposteur !

Silence.

- D'accord, je vais dire au directeur, dit Candy en marchant vers la porte

- Non, Candy ! Attends ! Ne pars pas ! C'est moi Charlie !

Le patient avait finalement parlé.

- Quoi ? Dit Candy en revenant sur ses pas

- Charlie, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? On s'est rencontré à votre retour d'Angleterre

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Pourquoi êtes vous entrain d'usurper l'identité de Terry ?

- J'essayais de fuir la police. Oui, ma vie de mauvais garcon m'a rattrapé et la police me cherche. Alors j'ai saute hors du train où se trouvait Terry et sa troupe… J'ai dit aux gens qui m'ont secouru que je m'appelais Terrence Grandchester… ne dis rien…

- Je ne vais rien dire, mais ils vont s'en rendre compte éventuellement que tu n'es pas Terry tôt ou tard

- J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre sur pied, je voulais m'engager dans l'armée pour me racheter

- Je ne vais rien dire… mais…

La porte s'ouvrit et Eliza arriva pour s'occuper de « Terry » et elle jeta Candy hors de la chambre…

- Terry, je vais m'occuper de toi, tout ira bien, dit Eliza

Candy voulait rire, mais Eliza méritait de se faire avoir… Ensuite il eut toute l'histoire avec Daniel et Eliza. Eliza découvrit que ce n'était pas Terry mais Charlie et le dénonça à la police. Ensuite elle voulait que Candy paye la facture de l'hôpital, ensuite Daniel voulait cet argent…

_« Que vais-je faire, dit ? « Pensa Candy._

Terry était toujours en tournée quand un journaliste le suivit pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'on ait usurpé son identité.

- Alors Charlie Sanders se fait passer pour moi ? Dit Terry

- Oui…

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez…

Le journaliste lui raconta tout et Terry écoutait. Quand le reporter s'en alla, Terry ecrivit un cheque et l'envoya à l'hôpital Ste Joanna pour payer les soins de son ami…

L'hôpital reçut le cheque et Candy fur appelé au bureau.

- Melle André vous il n'y a plus de souci pour la facture de Mr. Sanders, nous avons reçu un cheque pour le payer

- Quoi ? Qui a envoyé le cheque ?

- Aussi ironique que ça semble, le véritable Terrence Grandchester…

- Comme la facture a été paye par Eliza Legrand, je pensais vous donner l'argent…

- Surtout que Eliza veut que je lui rembourse son argent…, Merci infiniment Monsieur

Candy sortit du bureau pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle mais la police était venue le chercher parce qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. On l'envoya dans un centre pour jeune délinquant.

Le temps passa et Candy n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Terry. Elle avait lu dans les journaux que la troupe était de retour à Broadway après une belle tournée en Amérique.

Au théâtre, à New York, Susanna Marlowe était entrain de passer que un des travailleur l'appela.

- Melle Marlowe

- Oui…

- Avez-vous vu Terrence ?

- Oui, il est sur le toit

- Pouvez-vous lui donner une lettre quand il va redescendre

- Bien sur, dit Susanna

- Merci…

Susanna prit la lettre et elle lu l'enveloppe et elle vit qui l'avait écrite…

- Candice Neige-André ? Qui diable est-elle ? Oh c'est la fille qui voulait le voir à l'hôtel avec son talon cassé. Maudie fan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Je pense irait bien avec une lettre en moins de la part d'une fan…

Susanna garda la lettre et la cacha…

Candy n'avait pas de nouvelles de Terry, peut être qu'il s'en fichait, ou peut être il n'a jamais reçu la lettre…

_« Oui, ça doit être ça ! Il n'a pas reçu ma lettre ! Elle s'est sûrement perdue à la poste ! Maintenant je fais quoi ? Ecrire une autre lettre ? Peut être que c'est le destin qu'il le veut ainsi, on est pas fait pour être ensemble… NON ! Je refuse d'accepter ça ! Je vais aller le voir ! »_

L'idée paraissait folle, mais…

- Je dois dire à Terry que je suis ici… je l'aime… Je dois le voir et savoir s'il tient toujours a moi comme il a dit quand il m'a embrassé… Je n'arrive pas a arrêter de penser a lui… comment a-t-il pu ne pas me voir ou m'entendre ? Je dois le voir sinon je vais devenir folle ! Je vais demander quelques jours de congé…

Annie vint la voir pendant sa pause déjeuner

- Candy tu vas bien ? tu sembles soucieuse

- Annie, je vais aller voir Terry

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je vais aller au théâtre et le voir, lui montrer que je suis ici

- Mais…

- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici ; je dois le lui dire… J'ai essayé de lui écrire mais il n'a sûrement pas reçu ma lettre… C'est tellement frustrant ! Il était là à quelques mètres de moi, et à cause de ses maudites fans, il n'a pas pu me voir ou m'entendre !! Annie, je dois aller le voir ! Tu peux m'aider pour le billet de train ?

- Bien sur chérie, je vais te donne les sous

- Je vais te rembourser

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Laisse moi te faire cette faveur, Terry et toi devez être ensemble…

- Il m'a peut être oublié…

- Impossible ! Tu es inoubliable Candy ! Dit Annie en serrant en riant

- Merci Annie ! Dit Candy en riant

Candy demanda quelques jours de congé pour aller voir Terry à New York.

Terry était incapable de se concentre sur quoi que ce soit. Il pensait à Candy et comment il avait entendu sa voix à Chicago. Chaque fois qu'il entendait des nouvelles sur la guerre, il était inquiet.

- Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'aurai pu vivre ici sans elle ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé ? Avec la guerre… Elle est en danger... Je prie qu'elle aille bien ! Mais entendre sa voix dans la foule, peur que c'était un message, peut être qu'elle a besoin de moi ! Elle doit être en danger… bien sur qu'elle est en danger ! L'Europe est en guerre ! Et ma carrière ? Ma carrière sera inexistante car je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Cette voix est entrain de me hanter ! Je dois retourner en Angleterre dans ce maudit collège pour aller la chercher !

Cette pensée le calma. Il alla demander quelques jours de congé à Mr. Hathaway.

- J'ai besoin de quelques semaines de congé Monsieur

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une urgence dans la famille, je dois aller chercher ma fiancée…

- Votre fiancée ?

- Oui, elle est restée en Angleterre à l'école, avec guerre qui va de mal en pis

- Elle n'a pas de famille pour l'amener ici ?

- Non, elle n'a personne, elle est orpheline elle n'a que moi…

- D'accord Terrence. Je n'aime pas ça, mais vous êtes un de mes meilleurs acteurs, je veux que vous soyez heureux. Vous avez quelques semaines, n'oubliez pas, notre prochaine pièce est « Roméo et Juliette » et les auditions auront lieux dans quelques semaines…

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Je serai la pour les auditions

Terry quitta le bureau pour aller faire des arrangements pour son voyage en Angleterre. Il parla a un de ses collègues appelé Stan, qu'il faisait un petit voyage.

- Où ?

- En Angleterre

- Si loin ?

- Oui, je vais aller chercher ma fiancée, elle s'appelle Candy

- Oh… d'accord ! Bonne chance !

- Merci ! Alors si quelqu'un me chercher

- Je vais leur dire que tu es parti pour l'Angleterre

- Merci

Terry parti pour s'apprêter. Le Mauritania partait dans deux jours et Terrence Grandchester allait être a bord.

Il alla au théâtres chercher quelques effets personnel dans sa loge quand il rencontre Susanna.

- Terry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pris quelques semaines de vacances...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais en Angleterre chercher Candy, ma fiancée, elle va à l'école là-bas…

Susanna ne répondit pas.

_« En Angleterre ? Mais j'ai vu Candy à Chicago, elle lui a écrit… Elle ne peut pas être en Angleterre… Terry ne sais pas qu'elle est ici ! Il veut traverser l'Atlantique pour aller chercher une fille qui est déjà ici ! Dois-je le lui dire ? Non, il va aller la retrouver ! Qu'il aille en Angleterre peut être qu'il pensera qu'elle est morte quand il ne la trouvera pas dans cette école, ensuite il reviendra pour être avec moi pour toujours ! » Pensa Susanna_

- Terry, il y a la guerre en Angleterre, dit Susanna

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je vais chercher la femme que j'aime…

- Oh, dit-elle tristement, tu l'aimes tellement, tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour elle ?

- Oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Je vais en Angleterre pour la trouver et l'épouser !

Susanna avait mal d'entendre Terry parler ainsi ! Elle était dévastée. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité à propos de Candy, mais quand elle l'entendit parler d'elle avec tant de passion, elle resta silencieuse.

- Je dois partir Susanna, dit-il je te vois dans quelques semaines

- Terry, dit Susanna avec des larmes aux yeux, bonne chance

Elle savait qu'il allait en Angleterre pour des prunes, mais elle le laissa partir… Elle alla dans sa loge pour pleurer. Terry était aller chercher une autre femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**La course de ****l'amour**

**Chapitre**** 2**

**"Les ****retrouvailles****"**

Candy s'apprêtait à aller à la gare avec sa petite valise, quand elle vit Alistair qui l'attendait.

- Salut Candy !

- Alistair ?

- Oui, Annie m'a parlé de ton petit voyage

- Oh…

- Je vais t'amener à la gare

- Merci Alistair, dit Candy en souriant

Elle entra dans la voiture

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à New York ?

- Non, ça ira

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, je suis une grande file

- C'est une grande ville, pour une jeune fille seule…

- Je prendrai déjà une chambre dans un hôtel

- Je vais te donner de l'argent, au cas ou il t'arriverait quelque chose

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Candy, mieux vaut prévoir que guérir… sinon je viens avec toi pour gâcher tes retrouvailles avec Terry!

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu veux parier ?

- D'accord Alistair, merci… j'ai hâte de voir Terry !

- Je trouvé l'adresse exacte du théâtre de la troupe Stratford

- Oh, merci beaucoup

- Tu peux te calmer maintenant, tu sais ou tu vas… prend un taxi quand tu arrives a New York

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment

- Quel genre

- Comme celui que j'ai eu à Londres quand Terry est parti

- Tu penses qu'il retourne en Europe ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement un drôle de pressentiment, que je dois me dépêcher pour arriver a New York sinon il sera trop tard

- D'accord, tu es en route pour New York

- Oui… j'aurai voulu pouvoir voler

- J'aurai vouloir t'amener avec mon avion…

- Ton avion ? Non merci, je veux arriver entière chez Terry, pas avec des os cassés !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils arrivèrent à la gare. Alistair prit la valise de Candy et il entra avec elle dans le train pour l'aider à s'installer. C'était un billet de première classe dans un compartiment privé avec un lit.

- Oh mon Dieu, Annie !

- Elle voulait que tu sois confortable

- Sans blague ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Bon voyage, dit-il

Candy le serra dans ses bras

- Merci de m'avoir amener Alistair

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Bonne chance Candy

- Merci, j'en aurai besoin

- Tout ira bien, tu dois être optimiste. Positive !

- D'accord positive !

- Ok, je vais descendre avant qu'il ne parte avec moi ! Au revoir Candy

- Au revoir Alistair !

Alistair descendit du train et Candy alla a la fenêtre pour lui faire signe avec sa main pendant que le train partait. Elle lui fit signe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Le voyage allait être long !!

- Heureusement que j'ai amené un livre pour lire dans le train… Sœur Maria m'a donné « Le voyage du pèlerin »…

Elle se mit a lire le livre, qui était très intéressant et elle le déposa quand elle s'endormit. Elle se réveilla des heures plus tard et c'était l'heure du dîner. On lui apporta son dîner el elle mangea dans sa cabine. Elle reprit son livre pour lire... Elle se réveilla le matin, quelques heures avant que le train n'arrive a New York. Elle se lava le visage, se brossa les dents, prit son petit déjeuner. Elle continua a lire son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva finalement a New York. Elle prit sa valise et héla un taxi pour l'amener directement au théâtre…

Terry se réveilla ce matin la avec une drôle de sensation. Il allait chercher Candy. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie…Ses bagages étaient prêts il n'amenait pas grand-chose, il achèterait ce dont il aura besoin a Londres… Il sortit de son appartement, prit un taxi et il se mit en route pour le port pour monter a bord le Mauritania. Ils se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait prit le Mauritania de New York ; il avait rencontre la fille de ses rêves et il s'était moque de ses taches de son… C'était une des plus belles nuit de sa vie, celle ou il l'avait rencontre. Il mit ses bagages dans la cabine et il sortit sur le pont pour faire signe comme tout le monde…

_« Rien que pour s'amuser ! Se dit-il, je suis heureux, je vais chercher Candy »_

Le taxi de Candy arriva au théâtre. Elle paya sa course et elle alla frapper a la porte. Susanna Marlowe lui ouvrit la porte. Elle était surprise de voir Candy! Elle paniqua, et si Terry la voyait ? Non, il doit être déjà sur le bateau.

- Encore vous ? Vous l'avez suivi ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Melle Marlowe, je ne suis pas une fan, je dois parler a Terrence Grandchester, c'est urgent

- Il n'est pas disponible

- S'il vous plait Melle Marlowe, je dois lui parler ! Dit Candy plus fort

Stan qui était entrain de passer les entendit parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, Susanna ?

- Je suis ici pour voir Terrence Grandchester, dit Candy heureuse de voir un nouveau visage

- Terry ? Dit Stan

- Oui, Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- Il est parti

- Parti ? Dit Candy

- Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas disponible, dit Susanna

- Parti ou ? Demanda Candy à Stan et ignorant Susanna

- Il est retourné en Angleterre pour chercher sa fiancée…

- Fiancée ? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, son nom est Candy, il veut la protéger de la guerre en l'amenant ici…

Candy regarda Stan surprise, mais tout ce dont elle pouvait penser a, c'était que Terry allait en Angleterre pour la chercher !!

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy, je suis Candy, je suis ici ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue le voir, pour lui dire que j'étais ici en Amérique !!

- Oh Seigneur ! Fit Stan, le bateau doit partir dans quelques minutes, vous devez le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte en Angleterre pour rien !

- Oh no ! Encore ! Dit Candy, merci beaucoup monsieur, aurevoir, je dois rattraper Terry !!

Candy courut a la rue, prit un taxi et elle entra en criant presque, a bout de souffle :

- Amenez moi au port aussi vite que possible !

- Très bien Melle, dit le chauffeur

Le taxi parti vite au port ; le chauffer conduisait très très vite. Candy pensait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais au port ! Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, Candy sauta dehors et courut jusqu'au port mais le bateau était entrain de partir… Elle eut une impression de déjà vu… Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux…

- TERRYYYYYYYYYY !! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces

Terry était sur le bateau et il pensait qu'il rêvait… Il entendit sa voix l'appeler comme a Southampton, comme a Chicago. Il se mit a la chercher du regard. Quand il vit finalement Candy, qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, il pensa que ses yeux lui jouait des tours…Il l'appela son nom.

- CANDYYYYYY !!

- TERRYYYYYY !! NE PARS PAS ! JE SUIS ICI !!

- CANDY !! OH MON DIEU ! JE DOIS DESCENDRE

- COMMENT ?

- JE VAIS SAUTER !

- OH MON DIEU !

Terry alla sur le cote du bateau ou il pouvait sauter en sûreté sans heurter les hélices et il sauta ! Les gens se mirent a crier, les gardes cote prirent un bateau pour aller le chercher en pensant qu'il était un cinglé ! Ils le tirèrent de l'eau, il nageait vers son amour sans se fatiguer. Ils lui donnèrent une couverture. Candy alla l'attendre. Quand il descendit du petit bateau, elle lui sauta au cou. Et il la serra contre lui.

- Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu aies fait ça ! Dit Candy

- J'allais en Angleterre pour te chercher… et tu étais ici tout ce temps !

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rattraper a temps cette fois-ce…

- Cette fois-ci ?

- A Southampton, je suis arrivée trop tard, le bateau était parti

- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, c'était vraiment toi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Si seulement je t'avais vu !

- Tu aurais sauté dans l'eau aussi ?

- Tu peux parier ta vie que je l'aurai fait ! Tu es venue…

- Je voulais partir avec toi ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser dans cette horrible école sans toi ?

- Je pensais que je te sauvais… tes cousins disaient que ta famille pouvait te renier…

- Pour avoir été renvoyée ? Alors cette famille n'en vaut pas tellement la peine… si elle ne tolère pas une petite erreur…

- Je voulais t'épouser…

- M'épouser ? Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Oh Terry… comment as-tu pu me laisser ?

- Je t'aime Candy. J'étais un idiot pour t'avoir laissé. Je m'excuse… Comment as-tu su ou j'étais ?

- Hé bien tu es venu a Chicago avec ta troupe

- Chicago ? Répéta-t-il surpris

Il réfléchit un instant…

- Les fans, la foule qui criait mon nom, j'ai cru d'avoir entendu ta voix…

- Tu m'as entendu ? Fit-elle stupéfaite

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ne t'es pas arrêté ?

- Je me suis arrêté et j'ai regardé, tu n'étais pas là

- Ça devait être quand je suis tombé poussée par tes nombreuses fans…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu étais la !! Je pensais que je devenais fou !! J'ai vu la méchante fille Eliza, elle ne m'a pas dit que tu étais à Chicago quand je lui ai demande ou tu étais…

- Après ce qu'elle nous a fait, tu pensais vraiment qu'elle t'aurait répondu ?

- Je pensais qu'elle avait grandi

- Eliza te veut ; elle ne t'aidera jamais à me retrouver

- J'étais si content de la voir…

- Content de voir Eliza ??

- Oui, après avoir entendu ta voix au théâtre, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… alors quand je l'ai vu, je savais que vous étiez cousines et je pensais qu'elle aurait pu me dire où tu étais

- Oh Terry, tu étais content de voir Eliza à cause de moi ?? C'est trop drôle !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- A propos, merci d'avoir envoyé l'argent pour payer la facture de Charlie... à l'hôpital

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Comment connais-tu Charlie ?

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis à l'école d'infirmière…

- A l'école d'infirmière ? Tu étais une bonne infirmière quand tu m'as aidé cette nuit-là

- Vraiment, tu n'étais même pas reconnaissant

- Je suis désolé, j'étais un goujat, dit-il en riant

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Dit-elle en riant avec lui

Ils étaient maintenant entrain de marcher pour trouver un taxi et trouver une chambre d'hôtel pour Candy. Elle lui raconta comment elle connaissait Charlie et ce qui s'était passé avec Daniel et Eliza. Ils étaient maintenant à l'intérieur du taxi.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, même si tu ne le savais pas…

- De rien… maintenant je meurs d'envie de faire autre chose, Taches de son…

- Tu veux m'embrasser ?

- Oui…

- Alors pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'en meurs d'envie aussi !

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que…

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase ; elle l'attira vers elle et leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Candy rêvait de ce baiser depuis si longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle embrassait finalement Terry. Si le premier baiser était merveilleux, celui-ci était magnifique, fantastique et formidable !


	3. Chapter 3

_**La course de l'amour**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**"Le mariage"**_

Candy et Terry étaient dans le taxi toujours entrain de s'embrasser et ça les rendait plus excités.

- Je t'aime Terry

- Je t'aime Candy, dit-il a bout de souffle, je ne vais plus jamais te laisser partir

- Quoi?

- Je viens avec toi à Chicago, tu vas finir tes cours et nous reviendrons a Broadway ensemble… Candy, veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui, je veux t'épouser, mais…

- Candy, regarde ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons voulu être ensemble… marrions-nous; au moins les liens du mariage vont nous liés pour toujours. J'aurai voulu l'avoir fait au collège, je veux le faire maintenant…

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant; je t'aime tellement… Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, on s'est manqué trop de fois, Southampton, La Maison Pony, Chicago…

- La Maison Pony?

- Oui, tu étais la le jour où je suis arrivée… J'ai couru pour te rattraper mais tu étais déjà parti, ta tasse de thé était encore tiède!

- Oh mon Dieu! Si j'étais resté quelques minutes de plus, je t'aurai vu?? Alors tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui! Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

Le taxi arriva à l'hôtel et ils sortirent. Terry avait son porte feuille sur lui avec tout son argent, c'était un peu mouillé. Ils prirent une chambre. Terry acheta quelques habits pour se changer comme il était toujours mouillé. Ils étaient dans la chambre et il se changeait. Candy se retourna en rougissant. Terry éclata de rire.

- Tu es mignonne Taches de son, tu sais ça? Tu es une infirmière! Tu dois avoir vu des hommes nus à l'hôpital, ou pendant les opération

- Oui, ils sont des patients, pas l'homme que j'aime… tu me fait éprouver des drôles sentiments

- Quel genre de sentiments? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle en culotte

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, il avait ses bras autour de son corps et ils se regardèrent.

- Tu me fais éprouver des sentiments que je n'avais jamais eu avant. Quand je suis prêt de toi, je suis heureuse; je suis excitée, je veux crier ma joie au monde surtout après t'avoir chercher dans tous les hôtel de Chicago! J'étais fatiguée, j'avais un talon cassé…

- Ma pauvre Taches de son! Tu as trouvé mon hôtel?

- Oui…

- Oui? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé? Je serai venu te voir! Fit-il sidéré

- Je l'ai fait, j'ai vu la fille qui jouait Cordelia

- Susanna?

- Oui, et elle m'a dit que tu te reposais et que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé par une fan…

- Quoi? Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas une fan?

- J'étais découragée, après tout le temps que j'avais passé a marcher, j'étais extenuée , alors quand elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé… Je … je n'étais pas sur que tu aurais voulu me voir

- QUOI?? Je suis allé voir ta colline Pony parce ce que je voulais être prêt te toi… Comment peux-tu penser que je n'aurai pas voulu te voir?

Il alla sur le lit et il la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désole Taches de son, si j'avais su que tu étais a Chicago, je serai venu te chercher…

- Et je te cherchais… on se serait probablement manqué encore une fois! Avec la change que nous avons!

Terry sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Ensuite il s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

- Attends une minute, est-ce que tu as donné ton nom à Susanna?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je lui ai dit que je prenais le bateau pour aller chercher ma fiancée Candy et elle n'a pas dit un mot…

- Peut être qu'elle pensait vraiment que j'étais une fan et le non n'était qu'une coïncidence?

- Tu es passé par le théâtre avant de me suivre au port?

- Oui, Susanna a ouvert la porte et elle ne voulait pas dire ou tu étais, jusqu'à ce que un autre monsieur arriva pour me dire que tu allais en Angleterre chercher ta fiancée Candy…je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles!

- Susanna ne t'a rien dit? Elle savait, je lui ai dit…

- Oh mon Dieu! Comme si on avait besoin d'aide extérieure pour nous empêcher de nous voir!

- Je pensais qu'elle était mon amie…

- Elle est sûrement amoureuse de toi… j'ai vu la façon dont elle s'accrochait a toi quand vous êtes sortis du théâtre, j'étais jalouse…

- Oh Taches de son, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, il y a pas eu une autre fille depuis le jour de notre rencontre sur ce bateau

- Oh Terry! Dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent sur le lit pendant un moment. Ensuite Terry alla s'habiller. Il commanda le déjeuner pour manger sans la chambre. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient…

- Je vais à l'hôtel de ville pour chercher notre licence de mariage et faire des arrangements pour que nous puissions nous marier aujourd'hui

- D'accord et tes bagages sur le Mauritania?

- Je vais envoyé un message au Mauritania pour leur dire de le renvoyer. C'était pas grand-chose de toute façon. J'ai lassé le reste de mes affaires a ma logeuse et nous irons les chercher avant d'aller a Chicago… Tu veux venir avec moi?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et s'en allèrent faire leurs courses. Ils allèrent a l'hôtel de ville chercher leur licence et …

- Hé bien, dit la dame, le juge a du temps maintenant si vous voulez vous marier

Candy et Terry se regardèrent.

- Oui! Dirent-ils en même temps

- Parfait, dit la dame, suivez-moi

- Mais nous avons besoin de bagues

- Nous avons des bagues

- Parfait , dit Terry

Ils suivirent la dame comme dans un rêve… Et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient devant un juge acceptant de partager leur vie ensemble … Terrence Grandchester et Candice Neige André étaient entré dans l'hôtel de ville, mais ce fut Monsieur et Madame Terrence Grandchester qui en sortirent.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'être Mme Grandchester?

- Je n'ai pas encore réalisé, dit Candy en souriant, tout se passa tellement vite!

- Souviens-toi comment tout alla très vite à partir du moment ou nous avons été surpris dans la grange

- Je sais, je suis très heureuse d'être Mme Grandchester

- Moi aussi, Mme Grandchester

Ils allèrent a la poste envoyer un message au Mauritania pour les bagages de Terry. Ensuite ils allèrent voir sa logeuse pour chercher sa valise et le reste de ses affaires. Ils étaient finalement de retour à leur hôtel, fatigués et affamés. Ils commandèrent à dîner…

- C'est amusant ça! Dit Candy en souriant

- C'est vrai, dit Terry en souriant

Candy était un peu inquiète a propos de ce qui allait se passer plus tard

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Terry

- Oui…

- Tu penses a plus tard? Devina-t-il

- Oui…

- Nerveuse?

- Un peu…

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire… si tu n'es pas prete

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

- Je suis avec toi Terry, tout ira bien

- Je t'aime Taches de son

- Je t'aime Terry

Après le dîner, elle prit un bain, elle mit une robe de nuit et elle laissa ses cheveux défaits. Elle semblait un peu plus mure.

- Ces te font ressembler a un bébé, dit-il, tu es adorable

- Mes cheveux son si épais parfois je ne sais pas quoi en faire, alors je vais les couettes

- Parfois?? Le jour de notre rencontre, tes cheveux étaient défaits… ensuite au festival de mai… a part ça, tu as toujours tes couettes…

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi le soir de notre nuit de nocesTerry?

- Je te taquine Taches de son!

- Ces surnoms m'ont manqué tu sais, dit-elle, tu m'as tellement manqué Terry!!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi! Dit-il en souriant

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un douche et il sortit en portant une serviette autour de la tailler. Candy le regarda et elle se senti «drôle». Il s'approcha d'elle, elle était assise sur le lit, elle se leva il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Candy enleva sa robe de nuit…

Ils consommèrent leur mariage et Candy devint une femme dans les bras de Terry. Ils s'abandonnèrent à leur passion et ils étaient très heureux. Candy était pure et innocente et Terry lui appris l'art de faire l'amour doucement, tendrement avec tout son amour… Ils devinrent un pour l'éternité.

- Je t'aime Candy

- Je t'aime Terry, c'était merveilleux

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

- Tu devais me faire mal, mais ça va, c'était bon

- Je vais te ramener à Chicago

- Mais Terry, tu ne peux pas abandonné ton rêve… tu peux venir me rendre visite

- Candy ma chérie, je suis ton mari. Même si je rêvais du théâtre avant de te rencontrer, quand je t'ai vu tu es devenue mon premier rêve! Le théâtre vient après toi… rien n'est plus important que toi. Alors je vais m'assure que tu russises ton examen, que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et ensuite on reviendra ici pour réaliser mon autre rêve…

- Oh Terry! Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui

Alors le lendemain, ils prirent le train pour retourner ensemble à Chicago.

- Il va falloir que tu restes à l'hôtel jusqu'à qu'on trouve un appartement

- Nous allons chercher ensemble après que tu aies fini ta journée à l'hôpital

- D'accord dit-elle en souriant

Candy se mit à lire son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- «Le voyage du pèlerin»

- Très religieux

- Tu connais…

- Bien sur que je connais. J'ai du le lire pour un compte rendu de lecture

- Est-ce que l'as aimé?

- Tu aimerais un livre qui te fait regardé le fond de ton âme?

- Une personne mauvaise…

- Je ne suis pas mauvais

- Je sais, tu essayais d'attirer l'attention de ton père

- Si nous avons un enfant, je vais m'assure de ne pas répéter les erreurs de mon père…

- Je suis sure que tu ne le feras pas mon chéri… nous somme a deux, ne t'oublies pas. Tu n'es plus seul

- Oui, dit-il en prenant sa main pour l'embrasse, maintenant parlons des aventures de Chrétien …

- D'accord…

Ils passèrent tout le voyage a parler du livre, ce que ça signifiait dans la vraie vie… ils s'embrassèrent et ils firent joujou aussi bien sur…

_Toi et moi_

_Nous allons toujours être ensemble''_

_Toi et moi_

_Notre amour va durer pour toujours_

_Le bonheur et l'amour_

_Va nous rendre plus fort_

_Pour que nous puissions chanter cette chanson_

_Toi et moi…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La course de l'amour**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**« Quelques changements »**_

Candy et Terry arrivèrent finalement à Chicago. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à un hôtel prêt de l'hôpital.

- Comme ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour venir te chercher

- Je viendrais te chercher Taches de son et nous marcherons ensemble jusqu'ici

- D'accord. Je dois aller a l'hôpital demain, alors nous avons la journée d'aujourd'hui a nous

- Tu veux commander à manger ou descendre au restaurant pour manger ?

- Descendons pour manger

- D'accord

Ils allèrent au restaurant pour manger et ils allèrent se promener au bord de la rivière. Ils rencontrèrent…

- Terrence !!!! Dit une voix qui vint le serrer contre lui en poussant Candy de coté, qui failli tomber

Candy se serait fâché si la scène n'avait pas été si drôle ! Elle regarda son mari avec un sourire moqueur. Daniel, qui était avec sa sœur, boudait.

- Que fais-tu avec ce bon à? Demanda-t-il à Candy

- Je ne me vois pas avec toi, dit Candy

- Espèce de…

Terry se libera d'Eliza et dit :

- N'ose pas insulter ma femme si tu ne veux pas avoir mon coup de poing sur ton nez !

Daniel et Eliza était stupéfies.

- QUOI ??? Dirent-ils en même temps

- Vous m'avez entendu ! Dit Terry en prenant la main de Candy, alors si vous l'insultez ou la regarder de travers, vous aurez avoir à faire à moi !

- Mais Terrence…

Terrence prit Candy et ils s'éloignèrent, sans un regard en arrière. Quand ils arrivèrent assez loin des méchants Legrands, Candy l'arrêta.

- Chéri, arrête-toi

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Taches de son ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me défendre de la sorte et ça a marché ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens que je ne suis plus seule, j'ai quelqu'un pour me protéger, je t'ai dans ma vie et je me sens complète. Merci, merci Terry d'être la pour moi. Tu me protégeais à Saint Paul et quand tu es parti, Daniel et ses amis en ont profité pour m'attaquer

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? J'aurai…

- Je ne pouvais pas rester au collège sans toi, la moitié de moi était partie avec toi… ce que j'essaye de dire Terry est que je t'aime et merci d'être là pour moi

Elle le serra fort contre elle.

- Candy, je serait toujours la pour toi maintenant, tu n'es plus seule…

- Oh Terry…

- Ça te dérangerait si je t'embrasse en public ?

- Quel public ? Tu es la seule personne que je vois…

Terry sourit et il prit ses lèvres en un baiser profond, long et fougueux. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde, ils étaient ensemble et rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance.

Daniel et Eliza passaient en voiture et ils les virent. Eliza pleurait de rage.

- Tu vas arrêter de chialer oui ! C'est un crétin !

- C'est toi le crétin

- Si tu ne veux pas que je chasse de ma voiture, tu fermes ta bouche soeurette !

Eliza criait de rage et Daniel criait plus fort. Tout le monde les regardait sauf Candy et Terry, qui ne les entendaient même pas. Ils retournèrent a leur hôtel et exprimèrent physique leur amour.

**********

Le lendemain, Candy ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Terry.

- Salut la dormeuse, tu dois aller a l'hôpital, dit Terry

- Hummm

- Allez !

- Tes bras sont tellement confortables, je ne veux pas me lever

- Je veux passer ma journée au lit aussi, mais tu dois aller au cours pour que tu puisses passer ton examen

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle en se levant a contre cœur et je dois arriver un peu plus tôt pour mettre mon uniforme dit-elle en marchant vers la salle de bain

Elle prit une douche et s'apprêta et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouve le petit déjeuner prêt

- Oh Terry ! Dit-elle, merci

- Tu dois manger

- En général je prends une tasse de thé

- Hé bien, je suis la maintenant, je mais m'assurer que tu es bien nourrie

- Oui papa ! Dit Candy en souriant, des toasts yum et des croissants aussi ? Terry tu es le meilleur

- Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner aussi

- J'ai hâte

Candy finit son petit déjeuner, elle embrassa son mari et elle parti pour l'hôpital. Elle courut dans sa chambre pour se changer quand elle vit Flanny

- Candy te voila !

- Salut Flanny

- Tu vas être en retard

- Je sais, je vais vite me changer …

- Tu as pris quelques jours de congé pour faire quoi ?

- Pour me marier…

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis mariée

- Tu t'es mariée ?

- C'est ce que je viens dire, allons Flanny, nous allons être en retard pour les courts ! Dit Candy en courant hors de la chambre

Les deux filles arrivèrent juste avant que le professeur d'entre dans la salle. Après les cours, Candy alla voir l'administrateur du programme des infirmières.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Melle André

- Je voulais vous parler de mon logement

- Oui…

- Mon état civil a récemment changé

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Je me suis mariée

- Oh…

- Mon mari et moi sommes entrain de chercher un appartement et nous habitons à l'hôtel pour le moment

- Et je suppose que vous vous rester avec votre mari

- Oui, dit Candy en rougissant

- Très bien, dit l'administrateur, je noter ça dans votre dossier

- Merci beaucoup, je vais déménager aujourd'hui

Candy quitta le bureau de l'administrateur pour aller à son prochain cours. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Terry l'attendait dehors. Candy sourit et elle courut vers lui et le serra contre elle.

- Salut Taches de son

- Bonjour ! Tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… tu belle dans ton uniforme

- Merci

- Tu sembles sérieuse !

- Terry, ne me taquine pas, tu as apporté à manger ?

- Oui, dit-il en lui donnant un petit sachet en papier brun

- Je meurs de faim ! Allons nous asseoir au jardin de l'hôpital à coté de mon arbre…

- Tu as un arbre ici aussi ?

- Bien sur, j'adore y grimper et m'y asseoir pour me relaxer

- Vraiment, tu n'as pas arrêté tes habitudes de singes de grimper les arbres ?

- Hey ! Tu grimpes aux arbres aussi, alors tu es un singe comme moi ?

- Non, je suis Tarzan…

- L'homme singe ? C'est la même différence !

- Oui, Melle Tarzan !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est Mme Tarzan maintenant ! Dit-elle en riant

Les amis de Candy ; Annie, Archie, Alistair et Patricia arrivèrent.

- Salut la compagnie dit Candy

- Bonjour tout le monde dit Terry

- Candy, Terry, dit Annie en souriant, bonjour

- Terry ! Dit Alistair en souriant, c'est bon de te voir

- Grandchester, dit Archie

- Salut Terry, dit Patricia

- Alors Terry comment tu vas ? Tu es une grande star maintenant et tu ne cherches même pas tes vieux amis de l'école dit Alistair

- Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous ici, j'ai seulement vu la reine des méchantes

- Eliza, dit Archie

- Oui..

- Je suis sure qu'elle dit où se trouverait Candy

- En me disant rien du tout !! Dit Terry

- Ça c'est notre reine des méchantes, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, dit Candy en riant

- Alors, dit Annie, je suppose que vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées

- Oui, dit Candy

Annie regardait la mais de Candy pour voir si elle avait une bague de fiançailles et ce qu'elle vit fut…

- ALLO !!! Dit-elle en prenant la main de Candy, c'est quoi ça ?

- Tu t'es mariée ? Dit Alistair en prenant la main de Terry

- Oui, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

- Quoi ?? Dit Annie, Candy ! Merci pour l'invitation !

- Je suis désolée, dit Candy, nous ne pouvions pas attendre

Candy leur raconta ce qui s'était passé , comment elle avait presque manqué encore Terry au port, tout en mangeant son déjeuner avec Terry. Ses amis étaient fascines et contents pour elle… sauf Archie

- Candy comment peux-tu te marier sans rien dire à la famille ?

- Archie, comme je suis allée a l'école d'infirmière sans leur dire ?

- Candy l'Oncle William t'a adopté, tu fais partie de la famille

- Comme elle faisait partie de votre famille quand vous êtes venus au théâtre ? Dit Terry

- Mais, dit Archie

- Cornwell, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Candy a été adoptée par le grand oncle William, mais il ne s'est jamais donne la peine de venir la voir. Ta tante la traite comme de la crotte, lui interdisant de voir la pièce, disant qu'elle ne fait pas partie de votre famille, maintenant elle se marie, c'est l'affaire de tout le monde ? Elle est ma famille maintenant

- Elle vaut beaucoup d'argent

- Tu n'insinues pas que je suis un coureur de dot, j'espère ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais

- Archie,dit Alistair, laisse tomber…il a raison. Candy a besoin d'appartenir quelque part. Nous devons toujours nous battre pour elle même pour qu'elle passe la nuit au manoir et nous perdons toujours… maintenant elle est avec son mari, elle est entre de bonnes mains, il est la pour elle…

- Ne lui fais pas de mal dit Archie

Candy serra Archie contre elle.

- Merci de m'inquiéter de mi, mais je vais bien, je suis avec Terry, tout ira bien, je te le promets

- D'accord. Félicitations pour votre mariage, dit Archie en l'étreignant aussi

- Merci, Archie, dit Candy

- Merci, dit Terry, Taches de son, ça suffit, tu l'a assez serrer dans tes bras…

Il tira Candy vers lui…

- Oh le gros bébé ! On est jaloux de mon cousin, dit Candy avec un ton moqueur

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Terry

Ils se mirent tous à rire

- Ma pause déjeuner est presque fini, dit Candy

- D'accord, je reviendrai pour chercher tes bagages, dit Terry

- Je te conduire si tu veux, dit Alistair

- Merci, dit Terry

- Super ! Dit Candy, tu peux aussi l'aider à chercher un appartement ?

- Bien sur dit Alistair

Candy regarda son mari.

- C'est d'accord avec toi, Terry ? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur, merci Alistair, dit Terry en souriant

- Pas de problèmes, vous habitez où ?

- A l'hôtel

Terry lui donna le numéro de leur chambre.

- D'accord, je serai dans deux heureuses, dit Alistair, aurevoir

- Au revoir dirent les autres

- Aurevoir dirent Candy et Terry

Terry le regarda partir.

- Tu es sur d'être d'accord d'accepter l'aide d'Alistair ?

- Oui ça va

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé j'ai supposé… je m'excuse

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça sera plus rapide de trouver un logement avec son aide

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors

Elle l'étreignit et elle s'en alla. Candy retourna travailler et elle pensa à son mari à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire tout le temps.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La course de l'amour**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_"**La vie à Chicago"**_

La quête pour un appartement se révéla amusante pour Alistair et Terry. Ils allèrent visiter les appartements ensemble et les propriétaires se faisaient toutes sortes d'idées.

- Vous allez vivre ici tous les deux ? Demanda l'un d'eux

- Non, dit Alistair mais je viendrais souvent le voir

- Visiter ? dit le propriétaire

- Oui, ma femme et moi allons vivre ici

- Votre femme ? Vous êtes marié

- C'est pour ça que j'ai une femme, dit Terry

- D'accord ! Je suis désolée, dit le propriétaire

Plus tard dans la voiture, Alistair parlait à Terry.

- Qu'est-ce que cet homme insinuait ?

- Que nous allions passer notre temps a faire la fête dans l'immeuble, ou…

- Ou… ?

- Il pensait que nous allions vivre la comme…

- Non ! Dit Alistair en éclatant de rire avec Terry

- Allons voir un autre, dit Terry

- D'accord

Quand les deux jeunes gens finirent leur quête, il était temps d'aller chercher Candy à l'hôpital. Elle les attendait avec toutes ses affaires devant la grille de l'hôpital.

- Candy, dit Terry, désolé d'être en retard ! On voulait trouver un appartement avant la tombée de la nuit

- Vous en avez trouver un ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, avec deux chambres à coucher, bon prix, dit Terry, tu vas l'adorer !

- D'accord, dit Candy

Terry sortit de la voiture pour prendre ses bagages et il serra contre lui d'abord et elle l'étreignit aussi

- Nous devons faire des course, dit Alistair, des draps, des couvertures

- Allons voir l'appartement d'abord, dit Candy

- D'accord, dit Terry Alistair ?

- Allons-y ! Dit Alistair

L'appartement était au rez de chaussée, avec 2 chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon, une salle à manger, le tout était meublé.

- Wow ! Dit Candy vous êtes sur que nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir deux chambres ?

- Taches de son, c'est moins cher que l'appartement que j'avais a New York et je n'avais pas de chambre, c'était une salle…

- Si tu le dis ! Dit Candy, d'accord c'est bon. Alors installons-nous

- Je reviens tout de suite dit Alistair, je vais chercher les autre, et je vais faire les courses, relaxez vous

Alistair s'en alla et Candy raconta sa journée à Terry.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, chercher un appartement c'est amusant quand tu es avec un ami. Merci de lui avoir suggéré de m'aider…

- De rien. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'ennuis tout seul

Elle alla dans la chambre ou il y avait un lit double.

- Un lit double,dit Candy

- Cet appartement est spécial, comme c'est notre premier logement ensemble

- Oui, dit Candy, notre premier appartement en tant que couple marié

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils se mirent à rire. Les autres arrivèrent avec de la nourriture, des draps, des serviettes…

- Tu as acheté tout ça en si peut de temps ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Dit Archie, on s'est seulement servit au manoir !

- Quoi ? Mais, dit Candy

- Taches de son, dit Terry, dis seulement « merci »

- Merci, dit Candy

- De rien ! Dit Archie

Alors ils s'amusèrent à nettoyer la maison et préparer à manger en parlant de leurs jours au collège. Terry et Alistair allèrent chercher leurs affaires à l'hôtel et ils revinrent à l'appartement. Ensuite leurs amis s'en allèrent, laissant les nouveaux mariés seuls.

Ils étaient au lieu épuisés.

- Quelle belle journée, dit Candy

- Le meilleur moment c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras, maintenant que je suis prêt à m'endormir…

- Je te prie mon Dieu de garder mon âme…

- Et si je meurs pendant mon sommeil…

- Je te prie mon Dieu de m'emmener au ciel…

- J'adore quand nous sommes en harmonie, dit Terry

- Nous sommes mariés Terry, nous sommes un seul corps et une seule chaire maintenant

Le jeune couple passa une très bonne nuit.

**********

La vie était belle pour Candy et Terry. Candy alla à l'hôpital le matin et Terry passait ses journées à apprendre des rôles et visiter les théâtres, il avait même trouvé un petit boulot dans un petit théâtre.

- Un acteur de votre talent devrait être a Broadway, dit le manager

- J'habite ici pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que ma femme obtienne son diplôme, ensuite je retournerais à Broadway. Mais entre temps, je peux jouer dans votre théâtre

- Bien sur Mr. Grandchester, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici…

- C'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie temporairement de votre troupe

Quand Candy revint a la maison ce soir la, elle trouva Terry tout heureux et le repas était prêt.

- Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le lèvres

- Bonjour ma chérie, le dîner est prêt

- Tu sais que je suis supposée faire la cuisine pour toi et j'attendre a la maison

- Oui, mais j'aime faire ça pour toi… a propos, j'ai trouvé du travail…

- Oh… dans un théâtre ?

- Oui

- C'est merveilleux, comme ça tu ne vas plus t'ennuyer !

Et ce fut ainsi. Un soir Terry vint la chercher et il la trouva triste

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Nous avons été appelées au bureau tu directeur aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils veulent des volontaires pour aller à la guerre

- Oh…

- Et Flanny, mon ancienne compagne de chambre s'est portée volontaire…

- Elle est très courageuse…

- J'étais entrain de penser que si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé et que j'étais libre, je serai partie, comme je n'ai pas de famille…

- Candy, tes amis t'aiment

- Je les aime aussi, mais…

- Candy écoute moi. Si tu doutes que les gens t'aiment, je vais te dire une chose, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je t'aimerai pour toujours… Alors s'il te plait, ne va pas a la guerre pour une raison stupide comme dire que tu n'as pas de famille, tu as une très grande famille. Je suis allé à la maison Pony et je pouvais sentir leur amour pour toi la bas.. tes amis t'aiment, je t'aime… tu as une famille et c'est nous les gens qui t'aimons

- Merci beaucoup Terry !!! Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, mais je me sens triste pour Flanny… Elle est toujours si sérieuse, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu sourire

- C'est celle quoi porte des lunettes que j'ai vu à l'hôpital

- Oui…

- Elle est aussi froide qu'un serpent a lunettes…

- Terry !

- Allons, tu sais que j'ai raison

- Les patients l'appellent le glaçon…

- Tu vois ? C'est même plus froid qu'un serpent a lunettes !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ensuite…

- Je suis contente de t'avoir Terry, lui dit-elle comme ils marchaient chez eux

- Je suis content de t'avoir aussi , ma chère femme

Flanny partie donc pour la France et la vie continua pour le reste des stagiaires.

Un jour, Candy eut une surprise à l'hôpital.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est lui ! Mr. Albert ! »_

Elle était heureuse de voir son ami, mais son état était critique. Candy était inquiète et quand Albert sortit du bloc opératoire, elle était soulagée. Mais il était inconscient.

L'hôpital ne savait pas ou envoyer la facture d'Albert… Comme il sortait de la salle d'opération il était toujours en soins intensifs, mais il allait changer de chambre le matin.

- Nous allons le mettre dans la chambre zéro, comme il n'a rien, dit l'administrateur de l'hôpital

- Cette chambre est sale ! Dit Candy outragée

- A moins que quelqu'un paye sa note, c'est la qu'il sera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour partir, ce sont les règles de l'hôpital

- C'est injuste !

Candy était fâché. Elle raconta a Terry ce qui s'est passé, quand elle rentra a la maison ce jour la.

- Albert est ici ? Je dois le voir !

- Tu peux venir demain pendant les heures de visite

- Je viendrai, il m'a sauvé la vie à Londres

- Et il m'a sauvé la vie à Lakewood, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner

- Non ça c'est certain, dit Terry

Le lendemain a l'hôpital, Candy trouva Albert réveillé et elle était si heureuse de le voir, mais il la regarda comme s'il ne la connaissait pas.

- Mr. Albert ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Mr, Albert, vous allez bien ?

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Mr. Albert ?

- Qui est Mr. Albert ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, c'est votre nom, dit Candy surprise

- Je ne me souviens de rien. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Candy, je vous connais… et je vais m'occuper de vous, tout ira bien

Albert regarda la petite infirmière, elle semblait si gentille. Elle le ramena dans son lit

- Vous devez vous reposer…

- Et ma facture de l'hôpital ? Je ne peux pas payer

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit Candy, reposez vous

- Je me sens un peu fatigué en effet

- Dormez

- D'accord, dit-il, trop fatigué pour discuter…

Terry vit le voir plus tard.

- Albert, bonjour ! C'est bon de vous voir ! Candy m'a dit que vous étiez amnésique

- Bonjour, dit Albert, je ne me souviens de rien

- Tout ira bien, nous allons nous occuper de votre facture de l'hôpital, vous aurez les meilleurs soins

Terry paya la facture d'Albert, alors elle n'alla jamais dans la chambre zéro… Candy et ses amis vinrent le voir dans la chambre privée que Terry lui avait payée. Quand vint le temps pour lui de quitter l'hôpital, Candy et Terry parvinrent a le convaincre de venir rester avec eux.

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, dit Albert

- Vous avez sauvé ma vie,dit Terry, même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas

- Vous m'avez aussi sauvé la vie, dit Candy, alors nous n'allons pas vous abandonner

Albert était ému par ce jeune couple et il accepta leur invitation. Alors il préparait le repas pendant que le couple était au travail.

- Mr. Albert, dit Candy, vous devriez vous reposer, nous préparerons le repas quand nous revenons

- Oh, je m'ennui tellement, laissez moi faire ça pour vous… vous êtes tellement généreux tous les deux…

- Vous auriez fait la même chose pour nous, dit Terry en souriant

Candy était heureuse d'avoir son meilleur ami et son mari dans sa vie. Ils allaient au théâtre voir Terry les samedis avec tous leurs amis et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.

**********

Vint le temps pour l'examen de Candy ; elle était très nerveuse.

- Tout ira bien, Taches de son, ne t'en fait pas, tu connais la matière, aies confiance en toi

- D'accord, j'ai confiance en moi…

- Tout ira bien dit Albert, vous allez avoir la meilleure note

L'examen était long et difficile. Candy fit de son mieux et elle répondit à toutes les questions. Quand elle retourna chez elle, elle était toujours nerveuse, maintenant il fallait attendre les résultats.

- Je pense que je vais devenir débile, dit Candy

- Taches de son, j'ai pris un jour de congé pour être avec toi quand les résultats seront publiés. Allons-y !

- Oh Terry ! Merci ! Merci ! Je me sens toujours mieux quand tu es là !!!

Elle lui sauta au cou en riant. Terry lui avait fait une surprise avec la nouvelle qu'il allait à l'hôpital avec elle. Albert regardait le jeune couple, ils étaient si amoureux, il souhaitait avoir une femme comme Candy.

Candy et Terry se rendirent ensemble à l'hôpital. Ile étaient ensemble quand les résultats furent mis sur le tableau. Toutes les élèves regardaient. Candy était avec Terry et ils attendirent patiemment que les autres terminent de regarder la liste. Ensuite elle s'approcha du tableau avec Terry.

- Terry, tu peux regarder et me dire si mon nom est là ? Dit-elle debout à coté de lui avec les yeux fermés, je ne peux pas regarder

- D'accord Taches de son, dit-il

Il s'approcha du tableau et il se mit à lire en commençant par le bas… Candy était sur le point d'exploser pendant qu'elle attendait avec les yeux fermés

- Et alors, dit-elle

- Je ne vois pas encore ton nom, Taches de son

Candy sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai commencé par le bas… tu n'es pas la dernière

- C'est un soulagement.. .ou ça veut dire que je ne suis pas sur la liste du tout

- Taches de son, sois optimiste

- Tu ne prononces toujours pas mon nom, dit Candy

- Taches de son, optimiste…

- D'accord… alors ?

- Tu es très impatiente…

- Terry, s'il te plait ! Tu me tues !

- Oui, mais tu continues à me parler…

- Terry !

- D'accord, je te taquine, Mme Tarzan, tu as réussi

- J'ai réussi ? J'ai réussi ?

- Oui !

- J'ai réussi ? Tu es sur ?

- Je sais encore lire ton nom…

- Laisse-moi voir… Candice Grandchester !!! AHHHH !!! Oui ! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! Merci mon Dieu ! Merci Terry !!

Elle lui sauta au coup et ils étaient entrain de crier, rire et s'embrasser. Les autres infirmières les regardaient en souriant

- Nous allons célébrer,dit Terry

- Oui ! Dit Candy en riant

**********

Il eut une petite cérémonie de remise de diplôme à l'hôpital.

- Candice Grandchester…

Candy marcha et elle prit son diplôme en souriant. Elle retourna à sa place et elle étreignit son mari qui se mit à tourner avec elle qui riait. Les autres infirmières étaient entrain de leur sourire en secouant la tête.

- Tu es officiellement une infirmière Mme Taches de son

- Oui !

- Je suis si fier de toi !

Ils s'embrassèrent… Candy et les autres infirmières demandèrent des nouvelles de Flanny et on leur dit qu'elle avait eu son diplôme en France. Les infirmières étaient heureuses de savoir que Flanny avait aussi obtenu son diplôme.

**********

Terry invita tout le monde dans un bon restaurant pour célébrer le diplôme de Candy. Ils étaient tous bien habillés. Et ils s'amusaient

- Candy,dit Alistair, je voulais de faire faire un baptême de l'air comme cadeau

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy

- Alistair, il n'est pas question que tu risque la vie de ma femme dans ton avion….

- J'ai des parachutes…

- Des parachutes ? C'est censé me rassurer ? Fit Terry

- Hé bien il est préparé, dit Candy

- Tu veux le faire ? Demanda-t-il à Candy

- Si tu le fais avec moi, je le ferai, dit Candy avec une voix douce

Terry prit sa main et l'embrassa.

- D'accord, je vais y penser… je suis seulement inquiet car tu attends peut être famille…

- Terry ! Dit Candy en rougissant

- Il a raison, dit Patty, tu es mariée maintenant, et tu devrais évité de faire des cascade en avion, tu attends peut être famille

- D'accord, pas de tour en avion alors, dit Candy en souriant

- Ça c'est ma Taches de son ! Dit Terry en souriant

_« Il la manipule pensa Archie, mais il a raison ! Je ne voudrais pas que ma femme aille dans l'avion de mon frère non plus . »_

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Ils rirent et ils dansèrent beaucoup aussi

Un autre rêve de Candy venait de se réaliser. Maintenant il fallait partir pour New York et réaliser le rêve de Terry.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La course de l'amour**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

" _**La vie est belle"**_

Candy alla à la maison Pony avec Terry pour voir ses deux mamans pour leur dire non seulement qu'elle était infirmière mais aussi mariée à Terry. Elle était dans le train avec Terry

- J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop vexées. Dit Candy

- Te était occuper avec tes cours, elles comprendront

- Oui et j'ai hâte de les voir

- Elles seront surprises de me revoir en tant que ton mari !

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Maison Pony, ils décidèrent de marcher pour prendre l'air.

- Je me souviens du jour ou je suis revenue d'Angleterre, il neigeait et j'ai du marcher jusqu'à la Maison Pony. J'ai essayé d'arrêter une charrette, mais…

- Tu as essayé d'arrêter une charrette ? Dit Terry, j'étais à l'arrière d'une charrette en allant à la gare !!!

- Oh mon Dieu ! Si cette charrette s'était arrêtée, je serai monté à l'arrière et je t'aurai vu ?

- Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Nous nous somme manqués, nous étions si près !

- Je suis arrivée à la Maison Poney et j'ai couru pour te rattraper… tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais triste… Je venais d'arriver après tous ces mois et je t'appelais au lieu d'appeler Melle Pony et Sœur Maria !

- Oh Candy ! Dit Terry en lui serrant la main en souriant

- Ils arrivèrent à la Maison Pony et tous les enfants étaient heureux de les voir. Ils trouvèrent Melle Pony et sœur Maria a l'intérieur

- Candy ! Et Terry ! Dit Melle Pony

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Dit Sœur Maria

- Et mariés ! Dit Candy

- Oh ! Dirent les deux mamans, félicitations !!!

- Merci, dirent Candy et Terry

Ils passèrent la journée avec les enfants, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. A la fin de la journée, ils dirent aurevoir.

- Bonne chance Candy, dit Melle Pony, ayez beaucoup d'enfants

- Oui, dit Sœur Maria, n'oubliez pas de prier le Seigneur

- Je n'oublierai pas, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras

Elle serra encore Melle Pony dans ses bras. Terry fit la même chose aux deus mamans de Candy.

- Prenez soin de notre bébé, dit Melle Pony

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Terry, je prendrai bien soin d'elle

Les enfants leur firent aussi de gros câlins. Tom et Jimmy vinrent pour dire aurevoir.

- Chef ! Dit Jimmy, bonne chance

- Oui, Candy, bonne chance, dit Tom et félicitations pour votre mariage !

- Merci mes frères, dit Candy en leur faisant un gros câlin, voici Terry, mon mari

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Terry

- Prenez soin d'elle, dit Tom

- Ouais, dit Jimmy ou je vais venir la chercher !

- D'accord, dit Terry en riant.

Ils quittèrent finalement la maison Pony et Candy avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Ils vont me manquer, dit-elle

- Ils sont ta famille. Tu as de la chance d'avoir grandi dans un endroit pareille. Ces enfants n'ont pas de parents, mais ils son si heureux et sans souci…

- Oui, il y en a qui rêve de parents, comme Annie, et il y en a comme moi qui acceptent fait que nous n'avons pas de parents et nous n'en aurons jamais…

Terry lui serra la main qu'il tenait. Ils prirent le train pour retourner à Chicago. Albert les attendait avec un bon repas.

- Albert, dit Terry, je veux que vous veniez avec nous à New York

- Quoi ?

- Oui, venez rester avec nous à New York jusqu'à ce que vous recouvriez votre mémoire, dit Candy

- Mais…

Albert se sentait comme un enfant, et il sourit.

- Je peux survivre, je peux trouver tu travail

- Non, dit Terry, vous n'êtes pas complètement rétabli, vous avez besoin de repos

- Mr. Albert, dit Candy, vous venez avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous irez mieux et que vous ayez retrouver votre mémoire…

- Vous êtes entrain de me traitez comme une enfant, vous deux !

- Hé bien, dit Terry, dans un sens vous êtes un peu notre enfant… nous nous occupons de vous, bébé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous avez raison, dit Albert, je me sens un peu drôle, c'est tour

- Ne vous sentez pas drôle, dit Candy, vous nous avez sauvé la vie à tous les deux, sans vous, nous ne serions pas ici…

Candy serra Albert dans ses bras, et Albert, qui ne se souvenait pas d'eux, était content d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

Candy demanda un transfert à l'hôpital et on l'envoya à l'hôpital St. Jacob à New York. Terry quitta le théâtre de Chicago. Le propriétaire était triste de le voir partir.

Les amis de Candy vinrent les aider à faire leurs bagages et les accompagnèrent à la gare.

- Bonne chance, dit Annie

- Si j'obtiens le rôle de Roméo, je vais vous envoyer une invitation pour la première

- « Si » ? Dit Candy « Quand » il aura le rôle de Roméo

Terry sourit.

- Tu es sure de toi, dit-il

- Et pas toi ?

- Hé bien…

- Allons ! Ou est parti ton optimisme ? Dit Candy

- D'accord ! Quand j'aurai le rôle de Roméo

- Voila ce que je voulais entendre, dit Candy

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se dirent aurevoir, ensuite Candy, Terry et Albert montèrent à bord du train. Le voyage jusque New York se fit dans le calme et ils passent tout leur temps à parler. Terry les amena chez sa mère.

- Terrence ! Dit Eleonor en le prenant dans ses bras

- Maman ! J'ai besoin que tu nous héberger pour quelques jours…

- Bien sur, dit-elle en souriant, Candy ? Bonjour !

- Mme Baker !

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Voici notre amie Albert, dit Terry

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance dit Eleonor

- Madame, dit Albert en souriant et en lui baisant la main

Eleonor rit. Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Il avait de l'électricité dans l'air !

- Maman, dit Terry, je peux dormir dans la même chambre que Candy ?

- Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux… oh… Quoi ? Pas question !

- Calme-toi maman, je te taquine, Candy est ma femme

- Ta femme ? Dit Eleonor en le regardant

- Oui, dit Terry, je l'ai épousé

- Oh… mon Dieu ! Candy ! Appelle-moi maman !

- D'accord, maman ! Dit Candy

- Terry ! Comment peux-tu te marier sans moi ?

On leur donna des chambres, ils mangèrent le dîner ensemble et Eleonor passa son temps à parler à Albert.

- Ta mère semble avoir le béguin pour Albert dit Candy

- Ouais, je n'arrive pas à y croire

- Il est très séduisant

- « séduisant » tu penses que Albert est « séduisant » ?

- Il est séduisant… tu n'es pas jaloux j'espère

- Je me suis toujours demandé quel genre d'amitié vous aviez…

- Il est mon grand frère, Terry, c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Je te vois toi comme l'homme que j'aime, mon mari, le père de mes enfants…

- D'accord tu m'as convaincu… dit-il en l'embrassant. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à l'audition

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon porte bonheur…

- Vraiment

- Oui, comme je suis le tien

- Oh, ça va dans les deux sens ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça avec les âmes soeurs ; tout ce qu'ils font ensemble marche…

- D'accord je serai la…

Le lendemain, Terry arrive au théâtre avec Candy et il arriva juste a temps pour les auditions de Roméo et Juliette…Hathaway était heureux de le voir, très heureux. Il cherche le bon Roméo et il savait que Terry allait être parfait. Terry fit son audition avec Karen Kleis…

- Terry, je vous attendais

- Mr. Hathaway, je suis honoré

- Vous êtes le meilleur, ayez confiance en vous

- Merci Mr. Hathaway, dit-il

- Je vais mettre la liste maintenant

Susanna s'approcha de Terry, toute heureuse.

- Terry !!! Je suis contente que tu sois là

- Susanna, dit-il froidement

- Terry félicitations pour avoir obtenu le rôle de Roméo ! Je suis sure que tu l'aurais ! Je vais jouer le rôle de Juliette, nous devons répéter ensemble. Tu sais ce que la légende dit ? Que tous les acteurs qui ont joué Roméo et Juliette finissent par se marier…

- Vraiment ? Ça ne risque pas de nous arriver

- Pourquoi pas ? Je t'aime et toi…

- Je suis déjà marié…

Candy apparut.

- Comment était ton audition ? Demanda Candy

- Bien ! J'ai une bonne chance

- Tu vas l'avoir, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres pour énerver Susanna

Susanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Terry était avec Candy et … elle regarda la main de Candy, il y avait une alliance… !!!!!! Terry était marié, marié !!! Son monde s'écroula autour d'elle.

- Susanna, dit Candy, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que le « fan » est marié à Terrence Grandchester

- Susanna, je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Candy est venue me chercher à l'hôtel, tu l'as renvoyé ? Et ici au théâtre aussi ?

- Terry je…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si nous jouons Roméo et Juliette sur scène, nous parlerons uniquement sur scène ! Excuse-moi, dit Terry en prenant la main de Candy pour partir

- Terry, pardonne-moi, je…

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans sa loge pour pleurer. Tout le monde attendait les résultats. C'était au tour de Candy de jouer avec Terry, en regardant la liste...

- Alors ?

- Attends, dit-elle

- Taches de son...

- J'y arrive…

- Tu es entrain de me tuer !

- Rome… Terrence Grandchester !!!

- Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Je ne plaisanterai pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important

- Je suis Roméo ?

- Oui !

Il la sera dans se bras en riant et il se mit a tourner avec elle. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'embrassaient. Ils quittèrent le théâtre sur un nuage.

Susanna vint voir et elle vit qu'elle avait le rôle de Juliette. Mais elle n'était pas du tout contente. Terry était marié, Terry n'était pas libre et le pire de tout, Terry la détestait !!!!

**********

Le lendemain, Susanna ne vint pas pour les répétitions. On l'attendait depuis longtemps dans les coulisses … Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Tout le monde courut pour trouver un gros projecteur était tombé sur la scène.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Hathaway, si nous étions en train de répéter

- Un d'entre nous aurait été blessé dit Terry

Plus tard, ils apprirent que Susanna faisait une dépression nerveuse et qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer Juliette. Karen Kleis allait la remplacer des qu'on lui enverra un message… Elle fut ravie de remplacer Susanna.

Candy commença son travail à l'hôpital St. Jacob et elle fut surprise de trouver Susanna dans la section psychiatrique…

_« J'espère qu'elle obtiendra l'aide dont elle a besoin » pensa-t-elle_

Susanna devint hystérique quand elle vit Candy… Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Candy ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui se passait et elle continua son travail.

Susanne fit une grave dépression nerveuse. Elle était amoureuse de Terry et elle la pensée que Terry ne l'aimait pas l'avait rendu folle, elle refusait d'accepter la réalité et elle fabriqua son petit monde a elle ou Terry était son mari. Candy était la méchante sorcière, alors son monde a elle n'avait que Terry…

Candy parla à Terry de Susanna…

- Dommage, dit Terry, c'était une bonne actrice

- Elle était un peu obsédée…

- Un peu ?

- Que Dieu lui vienne en aide

La première de Roméo et Juliette fut grandiose. Terrence Grandchester était parfait ; les critiques furent très gentils avec lui. Les amis de Candy vinrent à New York pour célébrer avec eux. Candy était avec Terry dans sa loge après la pièce.

- Tu étais merveilleux, chéri, dit Candy

- Merci, dit Terry

- Tu as accompli ton rêve

- Oui, maintenant je veux mon autre rêve

- Lequel ?

- Le bébé

- Oh…

- Je sais que tu voulais me surprendre pour la première, mais Candy, dis-moi, tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Terry, je suis enceinte ! Et moi qui pensais te surprendre !

Terry la porta et se mit à tourner avec en criant et riant. Candy était surprise. Eleonor Baker organisa une grande fête après la première de Roméo et Juliette. Tout le monde s'amusa.

Albert avait une surprise pour elle pendant la fête ; il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

- C'est merveilleux ! Dit-elle

- Je me souviens de tout ! Dit Albert, et c'est une drôle de sensation

- Tu sais qui tu es maintenant ?

- Oui… Et j'aimerai le dire à tout le monde a la fois, si ça ne te dérange pas

- Tout le monde ?

- Oui, tu peux appeler tout le monde dans un des salons après la fête ?

- D'accord, dit Eleonor intriguée

Alors après la fête, quand tous les invités furent partis, tout le monde se retrouve dans le salon.

- Je suis content d'être avec mes amis et ma famille, dit Albert, j'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer. J'ai retrouve la mémoire !

- Quoi ? Dirent Candy et Terry en même temps, mais c'est merveilleux !

- Oui ! Dirent les autres

- Vous vous souvenez de Lakewood, London et tout ça ? Dit Candy

- Oui, et plus encore

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Dit Terry intrigué

- Hé bien ça va être un choc pour Candy, Alistair et Archie

- Pourquoi ? Dit Alistair

- Mon nom est William Albert André, dit-il

- QUOI ???!!! Dit tout le monde en même temps

- Je suis le grand oncle William…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps

Albert leur raconta son histoire…

- Si j'ai bien compris, je me battais à Londres dans la rue avec le fameux William Albert André ?

- Oui, dit Albert en souriant

- Et nous avons hébergé un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique et l'avons soigné ? dit Candy

- Dans votre petit appartement, dit Albert en souriant

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Eleonor, tu es un milliardaire ?

Albert la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

- Oui, dit-il en souriant

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit Eleonor

Ils s'étaient rapprochés… Maintenant Albert savait qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir… Albert s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa la main.

- Ça ne change rien entre nous, dit-il

- « Nous » ? Dit Terry, vous êtes un « nous » ?

- Terry, dit Candy, pas maintenant…

- Alors Albert, vous êtes le père de Candy ? Dit Terry

- Oui, dit Albert

- Oh… dit Terry, ça c'est bizarre !

- Mon père est proche de ta mère, dit Candy

- Ne m'en parle pas, murmura Terry

- Le grand oncle William, dit Alistair, wow !

- Oui, dit Archie, vous avez disparu, nous lassant avec la grande tante qui était méchante avec Candy

- Oui, je sais, Georges me faisait le rapport de tout ce qui se passait, je suis désolé pour ça Candy… J'aurai du être la pour toi…

- Oh Albert vous étiez là pour moi quand j'ai eu le plus grand besoin de vous, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras

Terry regardait Candy, elle était toujours trop bonne.

- Merci ma petite, tu es la bonté même et je suis fier d'être ton père

- Oui papa ! Merci papa ! Dit Candy en riant

- Archie, Alistair…, dit Albert

- J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, dit Alistair, je pensais m'engager dans l'armée pour aller à la guerre

- Je suis la maintenant et nous allons parler, dit Albert en serrant se neveu dans ses bras

- C'est de finalement avoir un homme a qui parler dans la famille, sur lequel nous pouvons compter, dit Archie

- Ouais, dit Candy, Mme Legrand et la tante Elroy faisaient la loi et ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Dieu merci elles n'ont rien fait à propos de mon mariage avec Terry.

- Elles ont probablement pensé « Bon débarras », dit Archie, et j'ai même appris que Daniel était amoureux de toi Candy, mais sa mère ne voulait rien entendre ! Il voulait faire annuler ton mariage… et t'épouser !

- Quoi ??? Dit Candy et Terry en même temps

- Ne vous en faites pas, même s'il parvient à convaincre sa mère, je ne l'autoriserait pas. Je suis le chef de la famille et tu es ma fille et tu es déjà mariée à un homme bien

Candy et Terry sourirent.

- Nous avons aussi une nouvelle, dit Terry

- Oui, dit Candy, nous allons avoir un bébé !!!!

Tout le monde cria et les félicita.

- A propos Terry, je peux assister au mariage de mon fils, nous allons vous offrir une cérémonie religieuse !

- Oh, dit Terry en regardant Candy

- Ouais, dit Annie, je veux assister au mariage de ma sœur aussi !!

- D'accord, dit Candy, j'ai toujours voulu porter la robe blanche

- C'est super ! Dit Patty

Alors Candy et Terry eurent une cérémonie religieuse pour leurs famille et leurs amis, avant que l'état de Candy ne soit décelable… Terry invita toute la troupe et les journaux furent ravis de parler du mariage de la nouvelle star de Broadway avec la riche héritière des André.

Candy avait des larmes aux yeux quand Terry lui dit à l'église :

- Je te déclare mon amour, et je t'invite à partager notre vie ensemble, d'être ma femme, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, a partir de ce moment, je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Terry ne put retenir ses larmes quand Candy lui dit :

- Je te déclare mon amour, et je t'invite a partager notre vie ensemble, d'être mon mari, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, a partir de ce moment, je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Eleonor pleurait, Albert lui tenait la main et l'embrassa et le regarda avec amour.

Terry embrassait sa femme…

La réception fut parfaire. Tout le monde était content pour eux. Terry était au septième ciel, sa carrière était merveilleuse, il était marié à la fille qu'il aimait et il allait avoir un bébé.

Albert faisait des allers-retours entre New York et Chicago et il finit par s'installer à New York pour de bon. Il fut en mesure de parler à Alistair et le convaincre de ne pas aller risque sa vie à la guerre. Patricia était aux anges. Archi et Annie se marièrent aussi et allèrent vivre à New York loin des Legrand et près de leurs amis et leur famille. Ça lui prit un peu de temps, mais Alistair finit par épouser Patricia qui commençait à être fatiguée d'attendre. Mais il était toujours un peu dans la lune avec ses inventions, il fallait lui rappeler que le vrai monde existait aussi.

Albert épousa finalement Eleonor Baker et la grande tante failli faire une crise apoplexie. Elle alla se réfugier à Lakewood, refusant d'accepter le mariage de son neveu avec une vulgaire actrice de Broadway. Elle blâma Candy bien sur, pour sa mauvaise influence sur Albert, comme ci ce dernier n'était pas assez vieux pour prendre des propres décisions !

Les Legrands restèrent à Chicago. Ils venaient à New York de temps en temps pour causer des problèmes, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau. Eliza cherchait toujours un homme pour l'épouser et Daniel fréquentait un peu trop les groupes des voyous et Albert s'occupa du problème en l'envoya a l'école militaire et Eliza dut changer de comportement en allant rester a Lakewood avec la tante Elroy pour un temps… Mais elle ne changea pas, elle n'écoutait personne, elle finit par épouser un playboy, un coureur de dot, qui la trompait publiquement, et elle faisait la même chose… ils étaient le couple parfait assorti de l'enfer !

Susanna Marlowe demeura déprimée toute sa vie. Son cerveau refusait d'accepter que Terry ne veuille pas d'elle…

Candy eut une belle petite fille et Terry l'appela Espérance. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir qu'ils allaient se revoir un jour, aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient vivants. Candy resta à la maison pour élever son bébé, mais elle allait faire du bénévolat dans les hôpitaux et le orphelinat de temps en temps. Elle faisait beaucoup de gala de charité.

Dans la vie, nous avons toutes sortes d'opportunités, des bonnes et des moins bonnes… Si nous choisissons sagement, nous pouvons être heureux pour le reste de notre vie. Parfois le destin a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Candy et Terry ne faisaient que se manquer, alors ils décidèrent de faire quelque chose pour changer ce et ils se sont retrouvés ensemble plut tôt, ce qui fit toute la différence dans leurs vies. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient une famille et le plus important, ils étaient ensemble pour l'éternité.

_**Fin**_


End file.
